Two Queens and Dice
by Hand Steroids
Summary: Although Harry Potter was taken to the Dursleys, he did not stay there. When Harry, now Damien, is raised by a society that treats magic with fearful disdain returns to England, how will the wizarding world take to Harry?
1. Chapter 1

7, April, 2010

Two Queens and Dice

**Writer:** Hand Steroids

**Number of Words**: 1,637

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Firekeeper Saga. (Although it would be amazing if I did.) **

**A/N:**The Firekeeper Saga is an amazing series that everyone who enjoys magic, politics and romance along with intelligent animals should read. You can view the books at janelindskold. com where you should look for the first in the series; Through Wolf's Eyes. If you have any questions about some of the Hawk Haven settings please feel free to send a message, and I will do my best to clarify it to you and make my stories better using what you have pointed out.

**Summary:**Although Harry Potter was taken to the Dursleys, he did not stay there. In fact, the Dursleys never even saw the boy. When Harry, now Damien, is raised by a society that treats magic with fearful disdain returns to England, how will the wizarding world take to this new adult Harry?

* * *

Chapter 1.

_"Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along."_

_-Terry Pratchett_

* * *

"A letter, Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, "You think this can be explained in a letter?"

Albus's eyes twinkled softly behind half-moon glasses. "It will all be explained." He tucked the letter of thick parchment into the blankets. "It is the only way." He placed the bundle on the doorstep.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

McGonagall sniffed, appearing distinctively ruffled. Dumbledore turned towards her. "Good Evening Minerva, enjoy the festivities."

McGonagall scowled and transformed into a rather put-off tabby cat with distinct marking around her eyes. She paced off into the shadows, as Dumbledore left, believing that McGonagall was heading towards some of the festivities.

Nearly an hour later, McGonagall, who had kept a rather cold vigil over the young boy on the door step, stepped out of the shadows, robes billowing silently behind her. She picked up the boy, tucking him into the crook of her arm and scowled at the house that Harry Potter had been left at.

"I am sorry Albus, but this is not the only way." With that as her final words, she and Harry Potter left Private Drive.

* * *

Hawk Haven had never seen the likes of Professor McGonagall. But the woman who appeared in the streets of the country's capital city, Eagle's Nest, was not the same as the one who had just disappeared with Harry Potter from Private Drive. Instead of the emerald green robes she had been wearing, was a simple dress in brown and green, appropriate for a woman of sixty. Her glasses were changed into a more traditional style, her black hair pulled back into a tight bun.

But in Eagle's Nest, she was not Minerva McGonagall. She was a widow of middle standard, from a family of successful gem cutters. Here her name was Lori Cutter of the Lynx Society.

McGonagall prowled the streets of Eagle's Nest, making her way to the service of Colby Carter. His service was conveniently located in a popular part of the city, but off towards the outer limits of town where his mounts could graze as they waited for commission or sale. Overall it was a successful company, slightly new with ownership having been transferred over to Colby Carter after his father joined the ancestors.

McGonagall hadn't been to Hawk Haven in years, but she still managed to navigate the busy streets, buying some items to blend into the crowd of busy pedestrians and horse-drawn carts. Burdened as she was with the young child and purchased items, she paid for a boy who was pulling an empty cart to take her swiftly to Carter's Services.

By the time she arrived at the rather nice abode of Carter's Services, she had procured an alibi for young Harry. No Longer would he be Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Instead he was Damien, young orphan whose parents died recently from illness.

McGonagall paid the boy an extra Kestrel token for the smooth ride. She walked up to the office, where Vernita Carter was scribing some paperwork. When the small bell tinkled as the door opened, she glanced up slightly before looking back down to her paper. Shaking her head she looked up again.

"How may I help you ma'am?" Vernita tipped her pen back into the ink tray, and continued to swirl a few words onto the parchment.

"Well Vernita, I thought you would have recognized the old woman who minded you as a child." McGonagall smiled as Vernita looked up.

"Well I never!" She protested. "Lori? I thought you had joined the ancestors."

"I had, I had my dear child. But not in the way you would expect. I wish I could stay longer Vernita, but I truly must ask a favor of you."

Vernita gazed into the eyes of McGonagall before nodding slowly. "I was just 'bout to close down. Please feel welcome to the sitting room while I lock the office up."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Making herself comfortable, she cradled the boy in her arms, as Vernita came in with a tray of tea. "I hope you still prefer your tea black."

Vernita poured McGonagall a cup before pouring one for her. The child in McGonagall's arms did not escape her notice.

"Well, Goody Lori, I believe you have something rather important to tell if you return from the ancestors."

McGonagall nodded slightly, taking a sip of her tea. "As you know, I am not from Hawk Haven." When Vernita nodded, she continued. "I am in fact from a different, for lack of better words, country. The place I hail from is called England, an island of the mainland of the continent Europe. My people are far more technologically advanced than the most advanced of today's culture. But unlike the Colonies, that have dissuaded magic from common acceptance, many of my people indeed accept magic and use it in their daily lives.

"Unfortunately, where there is magic, there is power, and those that want it. There was a powerful man who began recruiting followers, and preformed the most heinous acts. And those who denied his leadership were murdered. For eleven long years his vileness continued, our government attempting but not succeeding to stop him. Until the other night, that is."

McGonagall paused to take a sip of her tea noting the widen eyes of Vernita at the mention of magic.

"You see, Vernita, magic is a dangerous thing in the hands of those who use it the wrong way. With a flick of a wand I could mend any broken object in your house, lift the heaviest object in your house without breaking a sweat. But on the other note, I could cause severe pain, even death with a similar flick of a wand. This is where Queen Zorana was mistaken when she ruled magic outlawed in the Gildcrest Colonies, most importantly Hawk Haven; her reigning land.

"But this man who rose to power for eleven years was destroyed in one night, by a single one-year old boy. The man (we do not speak his name), came to the Potters and killed them, using the foulest of magic. But when he tried to kill the Potters' young son, the curse backfired, leaving only a scar on the young boy's forehead. And this is why I am here.

"This boy cannot be allowed to stay in England. The Headmaster of the school I work at would have left him at the mercy of vile people, but most importantly, his last living relatives. So unknown to the Headmaster, I stole the boy away from the doorstep he was left on and brought him to you."

Vernita stared long at McGonagall, contemplating her words. After a long silence, she voiced the main question apparent to her. "And what, Goody Lori, does this have to do with me?"

"You see Vernita, I quite remember you informing me that when you had children, you wouldn't raise them to be ignorant of the ways of the world. You would raise them straight and proud, with every bone filled with honor. That Vernita, is what I want you to do. I hold here, the young boy who defeated the man who killed his parents. In my world, he would be raised spoiled from his fame; with his relatives he would be neglected. But with you, I know you can raise a young strapping boy who understands his duty and understands honor."

McGonagall placed the tea cup on the table, adjusting the boy in her arms.

"I understand your concerns. I can give you funds to pay for his upkeep and his tutoring. I can also give you reasoning for him being here. All I ask of you is to treat him as one of your own."

Vernita looked at the boy in McGonagall's arms. "Let me see him Lori."

McGonagall delicately gave the boy to Vernita who cradled him in her arms. "Ancestors, I hope this is the best way. Let me talk to Colby, but I am sure he wouldn't mind to taking the boy in."

McGonagall felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders with those words. "Thank you Vernita, this means more than anything."

* * *

That night, after Colby Carter readily agreed to take in the boy, McGonagall, Vernita and Colby created Damien Carter.

He was to be the son of Vernita's cousin, who lived on the other side of the Barren River in New Kelvin. Because of this, he had not been given to a Society upon his birth. Therefore, Damien was to be given to the Wolf Society, as Darien Carter was already of the Horse Society. Although many families place their offspring into the same Society, the Carters wanted to show diversity in their family, as Societies oft meant much to some persons.

McGonagall gave the Carters a large sack full of tokens, mainly for Damien's needs to supplement the loss that they would suffer from taking another body into their home. The Carters were well off to take care of Damien.

They had decided that McGonagall would come back in about twenty Gildcrest years, which McGonagall calculated carefully to herself, would be about fifteen years in England. From there, she they would have Damien taken to England before deciding whether or not to stay in Hawk Haven.

But Damien was not to be alone. The Carters had a three month old child, Darien Carter. Both would be raised to take management, raised as brothers. McGonagall gave both Darien and Damien immunity potions to prevent illness.

McGonagall stayed with the Carters that night, but by next morning she had gone. She wouldn't be back for twenty two years.


	2. Chapter 2

8, April, 2010

Two Queens and Dice

**Writer:** Hand Steroids

**Number of Words**: 2,560

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Firekeeper Saga. (Although it would be amazing if I did.) **

**A/N:**The Firekeeper Saga is an amazing series that everyone who enjoys magic, politics and romance along with intelligent animals should read. You can view the books at janelindskold. com where you should look for the first in the series; Through Wolf's Eyes. If you have any questions about some of the Hawk Haven settings please feel free to send a message, and I will do my best to clarify it to you and make my stories better using what you have pointed out.

**Summary:**Although Harry Potter was taken to the Dursleys, he did not stay there. In fact, the Dursleys never even saw the boy. When Harry, now Damien, is raised by a society that treats magic with fearful disdain returns to England, how will the wizarding world take to this new adult Harry?

* * *

Chapter 2.

_"Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along."_

_-Terry Pratchett_

* * *

September 1, 1990

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Your House is like your family. You live with them, go to class with them, and support them. Without them, you will not succeed at Hogwarts. Each house has its noble history and should be respectful of the others."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at a red-head who whispered, "Slytherin have a noble history, yah right." Such a racist comment from one so young should not be acceptable in today's day and age.

"Sorting is about to begin. You will come forward as your name is called." She led the first-years into the great hall where she could hear the gasps of wonder at their surroundings. When she got to stage in front of the head table, she turned and unraveled the scroll and picked up the tatty old sorting hat after he sang the sorting song.

"Abbott, Hannah." A small girl stepped forward to be sorted. McGonagall placed the hat on her head who shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The girl when to join her class mates at the Hufflepuff Table.

She when through the list of names quickly, "Granger, Hermione" became a Ravenclaw and "Malfoy, Draco" became a Slytherin. But when she came to "Potter, Harry" no boy came forth.

"Harry Potter?" McGonagall yelled out, although knowing it was futile. Harry Potter was far, far away in Hawk Haven away from the perils of the Wizarding world.

Turning to Headmaster Dumbledore, she continued on with the sorting at his nod. Inwardly she cheered at having the upper hand on the headmaster.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore was not a happy man. After looking into Harry Potter, it seems that the boy had never even been to the Dursley's household. In fact, Petunia and Vernon Dursley had never even seen the boy. The boy simply disappeared.

His contact with the underage magical detection department at the Ministry of Magic said that after the night of Halloween 1981, that there had been no similar signature since that night.

Albus Dumbledore was furious and tired. He couldn't believe that the boy was dead. But it seems as if the boy simply vanished from the face of the earth.

Albus picked up his quill and penned out a letter to some old acquaintances. "Fawkes, could you take this to Remus Lupin and Alistair Moody?"

The red-orange bird trilled unhappily but nodded. "Thank you Fawkes."

He handed the letter to the bird and ran a hand over the bird's crest. The phoenix shook off his hand and leapt off the perch, taking off out of the window.

After the phoenix disappeared into the night, Albus sat down and ran his hands through some of the tassels on his robe. He had to find Harry Potter, It just wasn't an option.

* * *

_Hawk Haven_

_Twenty years later_

Damien Carter grew up well. He was a pleasant addition to the Carter family, as a good eldest son should. Although he was not expecting to take over the family business for some time, he still had taken on some of the responsibilities that his father had previously done.

He had practiced his writing until there had been no flaw, even in grammar. It was so fair that it would have passed as a nobleman's writing if not for the parchment and ink that he used. His vocal grammar was also pleasant, with a fine baritone that only held a touch of lower-class accent. Damien had worked dutifully to rid himself of the accent, but when he spent much time around the markets, the accent picked up almost unaware.

He had been riding for almost since he arrived with the Carters. The very next day he was delivered to the Carters from New Kelvin, Vernita had him and Darien on the back of a horse. In return for being such an avid horseman, he also learned to muck stalls, clean tack, curry a horse until it glowed like copper for a nobleman. He was no stranger to hard work, but he enjoyed it. To him work was just a way to express one's self, to show his worth as a skilled man and a man of honor.

As he learned his grammar and practiced riding, he also learned fencing. Although not his strong point, he had a fair hand in a sword fight and could hold his own. He actually felt more at ease with a short knife in his grasp, which he often kept on him while in the market, but he knew the advantages of a long blade.

He was no stranger to business either. At a young age he had learned to bargain prices, and make deals almost better than his father. At the first sign of bragging though, Colby Carter made sure that the attitude wouldn't stay with his adoptive son. Damien then met the humbleness of humility. Never again did he brag about such things.

But currently he and his brother Darien were scouting out horses for the noble lords. Baron Archer had commissioned a mount for his eighteen year old daughter and sole heiress to the Barony, Elise Archer.

Also, Earl Kestrel, soon to be Lord Kestrel when Lady Kestrel (his mother) would hand over the estate to him, commissioned some pack animals for the spring.

They were heading towards the Bright Bay border along the Barron River to the city of Hope and Good Crossing. Colby Carter had some good connections with the livery stables in the Bright Bay city, Good Crossing. Damien was hoping that he could find a beauty of a mare for the Baron Archer along the road.

Even if they found the beasts they were looking for along the road, they would travel all the way to Good Crossing to pick up a few medicinal supplies for the horses that became sparingly difficult to find this time of the year in Hawk Haven. They would scout the horses and mules to find any better than the ones already found and then return to Eagle's Nest and pick up the selected beasts along the way.

Damien watched Darien as he paid the inn owner for the stable fee. Darien looked nothing like Damien. Darien was tall, towering well over many tall men, including their father. His red hair was tied back with a leather thong, as was the custom of the men of Hawk Haven and Bright Bay. He also had a nice baritone to his voice, and he was smooth with the women. But Darien's specialty was with horses.

Darien understood horses so well; it was almost as if he could speak to them. Of course, none except the sorcerers of old could probably ever speak to a beast. Darien could calm almost any horse with ease. He could sense if a horse held pain and could alleviate that horse within the first half-hour of meeting the horse. Darien had an affinity towards horses, but some would say he had a talent.

Talents were not uncommon in Hawk Haven. Talents were common, ranging from green thumbs to healing abilities. Recently there had been a Healer who became a Knight of the White Eagle for defending the Crown Princess after she had been gravely wounded during a battle with some pirates. After reinforcements came, he used his healing talent to urge the wounds to heal. But the wounds were too great.

These talents were not abhorred in Hawk Haven like full blown sorcery. Many Hawk Haven nationals felt uneasy when New Kelvin was mentioned, because of their reverence in the old ways before the burning plague, if not for the odd manner of dress and use of exotic face paint and tattooing.

Like Darien, Damien also has an ability with horses, just not as strong. However, Damien seemed to have an ability with most animals. There had been several times that Damien came home with a cat or a bird with some injury or other, wanting to keep it there until it was healed. Other times, his friends wanted Damien to train their dog to certain commands.

Despite similar personalities, Damien was as different from Darien in appearance as a goat was from a horse. Where Darien has bright copper hair, Damien has hair as dark as the night. Where Darien was tall, Damien only came up to Darien's shoulder. Damien has sharp green eyes where Darien has hazel eyes. But what set Damien apart was the scar on his forehead. The Carters had paid for a healer to take a look at it, but when the healer (it was a healer with the talent) examined it, he found that, although it was a fresh scar, it seemed a part of him as if he was born. The healer did his best though, and reopened it, which made the scar run farther down his face, cutting into his eyebrow and running upward into his hairline.

Darien finished paying the man, offering good wishes from the ancestors before mounting his mare, Roanne. The mare was a fine horse, suitable for a man of Lordship. Her coat shined like a new copper piece and she was a fine horse to look upon. She had recently been the model for the new sign for the Prancing Steed Stables, which previously had been called Carter's Services.

Darien joined Damien who was already mounted on his bay mare of equal livery standard. In fact, several noblemen who had came through the stable had offered quite a high price for the mare, but Damien had turned down each offer, saying she would never be for sale. It was Damien's hope to improve his family's horses through her.

As the horses tossed their heads, Damien turned to Darien, "Darien, if I remember correctly, there should be a livery stable two towns ahead and then half a day's ride to Hope. If we make good time at the livery stable, we should have enough time to scout the horses in Good Crossing."

Darien nodded, "That's what the inn keeper said. Although he warned against bandits, said they get desperate around this time of the year."

"That's to be expected. Looks to be a week before snow starts to come in. Hopefully we can get back to Eagle's Nest before then, else we might have to stay at one of the inns." Damien noted. The wind was crisp with the smell of winter rain and the horses acted it.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Hope. They had made good time at the livery stable, picking up a mule to their procession.

Hope and Good Crossing were two separate cities, although far from the small towns they used to be, the two conjoined cities had often switched hands between Hawk Haven and Bright Bay over border disputes. The residents however, were used to such transactions and went about their business. Hope, unlike Good Crossing, had a battlement tower. When the towns were first formed, it was said that the Hawk Haven side would need a lot of hope to keep from getting taken over by the folk at Good Crossing, giving the city (then town) its name.

Damien and Darien stabled the horses and took the massive bridge over to Good Crossing. They stopped to a small herbalist who specializes in scents and picked up of a bottle for Vernita and Damita, their younger sister. They then made their way to the Ferrier Residence.

The Ferriers, although not a true livery stable, held some good beasts, and Colby Carter often bought horses from them. Today was no different. When Rory Ferrier brought out a flashy mare with a golden coat and silvery mane and tail, the Carter's just had to examine her. Darien walked up and ran his hands down her legs, checking her soundness. Damien asked to see her paces, and the mare seemed calm enough for a Lady's horse without being a calm palfrey. They made an appointment to gather the mare, Cream Delight, and a good sturdy gelding the next morning.

There was still sunlight out when they got finished, and Darien went to the market while Damien walked back to the inn. Damien had with him a letter; one that he could tell had been written quite some time ago. When he got back to the inn, he opened it up and re-read it, following the lines that he had read so much before.

_Damien Carter,_

_You would not remember me. For that I am glad. I am the one who brought you to the Carters. Colby and Vernita Carter will be good parents to you. But there are some things you must know._

_Other than in name, you are in no way related to the Carters. Yes, your parents did die, in fact, they were murdered. That is why I brought you to the Carters. The man who murdered your parents vanished that night after he attempted to murder you. We do not know exactly what happened, or how it happened, but you survived the murder attempt. _

_You were to be left on the doorstep of your Aunt and Uncle, who despised your mother and father with a passion. You were going to be left there to suffer, never knowing love, never growing up in a healthy environment. So I took you away from them before they even saw you._

_The thing I must make you realize is that your parents wielded magic. You do also Damien. Magic is a great power, a power that in the wrong hands, can damage things to great length. But handled properly, magic is one of the most useful tools you can possess. _

_I write this letter to you to explain why you were brought to the Carters, the only people far enough away from where all these events took place where you could not be manipulated by them. I would rather have you independent, than thrust into a political and dangerous war as a child._

_But I will give you the chance to experience this before you settle. I will take you to England, and select people you wish to bring (or ordered to bring if you are in service to the king), and from there you can decide where you wish to proceed._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Damien folded the letter back up. He had always known that he was not related to the Carters. His appearance proved that. None in Hawk Haven, except perhaps a few of the noble born had his facial features; not even the exotic New Kelvinese. His high cheek bones and defined jaw just did not appear in one of common birth. He also had no qualms with magic. But to travel to a land where everyone had magic, was bizarre beyond belief. He had traveled to New Kelvin several times and found the language and the culture fascinating.

He was certainly not averse to traveling to England. He would enjoy learning about their culture and history more so than he would if he were to travel to Stonehold or Waterland. But he could not help but feel a sense of foreboding about this England.

Damien looked out the window, gauging the light. He tucked the letter back into a secret pocket on the inside of his pea coat and stepped out of the inn to check on the horses one last time before it got dark.


	3. Chapter 3

10, April, 2010

Two Queens and Dice

**Writer:** Hand Steroids

**Number of Words**: 2,044

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Firekeeper Saga. (Although it would be amazing if I did.) **

**A/N:**The Firekeeper Saga is an amazing series that everyone who enjoys magic, politics and romance along with intelligent animals should read. You can view the books at janelindskold. com where you should look for the first in the series; Through Wolf's Eyes. If you have any questions about some of the Hawk Haven settings please feel free to send a message, and I will do my best to clarify it to you and make my stories better using what you have pointed out.

**Summary:**Although Harry Potter was taken to the Dursleys, he did not stay there. In fact, the Dursleys never even saw the boy. When Harry, now Damien, is raised by a society that treats magic with fearful disdain returns to England, how will the wizarding world take to this new adult Harry?

* * *

Chapter 3.

_"Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along."_

_-Terry Pratchett_

* * *

_Hogwarts, 1990_

_Harry Potter Missing!_

_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, has been discovered missing! September first came around and the wizarding world waited in reverence for Harry to be sorted into his respective house. Upon the Hogwarts Sorting, it has been discovered that Potter, did not in fact show up for his education. Further searching shows that he received none of his Hogwarts admission letters, nor had he ever been to his relative's house where he was previously believed to be. _

_The Ministry has procured a full blown missing persons search, but so far has ended up with empty hands. Records show that Potter's magical signal has not been detected (through the use of the underage sorcery department) since the night of You-Know-Who's demise. _

_Currently, Ministry diplomats are asking our neighboring countries to search for Potter. Our wishes are with the ongoing search for Potter in hopes that the boy who led us to the end of You-Know-Who is alive and healthy._

_-Rita Skeeter_

Minerva folded her paper softly with a satisfied look. A quick glance over at Albus proved that he was furious and confused about Harry Potter's disappearance. He looked distinctively aged with worry. Minerva's lips curled upward into a smirk.

McGonagall went back to her meal, subconsciously feeling eyes on her. She knew whose gaze it was too. Sitting beside her was Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and Potions Master of Hogwarts. The man was tall, dark and looming, and a known spy against Voldemort.

Minerva glanced sideways at Snape, catching his gaze. She winked, causing him to narrow his eyes. Snape knew she knows something about Potter.

Gracefully McGonagall rose, motioning slightly to Snape to follow. Of course he did not follow, that would be suspicious, but instead waited until Minerva was out of the hall before rising from his seat.

They met in McGonagall's office, Snape arriving after giving detention to several students along the way. Minerva locked the room and warded it with the strongest of spells before settling behind her desk.

"Severus, please sit." Minerva offered, motioning to the chair on the other side of her desk. He gracefully accepted, muttering a soft 'thank you' as he sat.

"Minerva, you know something about Potter, do you not?" Minerva smiled softly, an eyebrow rising into an arch.

"Yes I do." McGonagall straightened some papers on her desk.

"Where is he?"

"Severus, even if I knew, why should I tell you? Why should I not go straight to the papers or the Ministry with that information?" Minerva smirked as Snape near rolled his eyes at her answer.

"So you know where he is?"

"Yes, I do. I took him there." Minerva was hoping for some kind of emotion from the man, but none.

"Why?"

Minerva sneered. "Why? I shall tell you why. For a whole day I watched Harry Potter's last living relatives. They abhor anything abnormal in their lives, and succumb to physical and verbal violence. While several fine people have managed through abusive situations, I would not allow a child whose parents had just died to be placed within a situation of such magnitude.

"Furthermore, Albus has his own plans for the boy. I have seen what he will do just to achieve his means; you yourself have experienced it, almost at the cost of your life. Would you subject someone else to that kind of treatment?"

Minerva seemed to have struck a nerve with Snape. He seemed to have wilted at the mention of the incident in his 6th year at Hogwarts. Near death by werewolf was not something that could be forgiven.

"I see your point. But Minerva, where did you take him?"

"In four years, you shall be able to see it for yourself. I will need some help managing the magic to transport several beings to England, that is, if you are willing."

Severus sneered, but there was a light in his eye when she mentioned where Potter was. "Very well."

* * *

_Hawk Haven_

Damien was happy for his brother to be traveling west with Earl Kestrel to Bardenville over the Iron Mountains. Earl Kestrel, who had commissioned several pack animals and steady riding mounts, had dropped the hint that he needed someone able to mind the horses during the trip, and Darien was more than willing to oblige.

Earl Kestrel was going over the Iron Mountains to Bardenville to see if Crown Prince Barden was alive. With King Tedric falling weaker with no named heir, the Great Houses were in a rush to provide their best candidates for the crown.

King Tedric's children had passed with no living heirs. Crown Prince Chalmer died at the age of thirty nine, without marrying. Crown Princess Lovella who was married to Newell Shield had died fighting pirates at Lookout Point, a lighthouse that harbored scoundrels and pirates. She was leading the army and Lovella and Newell had decided to wait to have children before she was no longer needed in the military.

Before Lovella died, Crown Prince Barden had taken off over the Iron Mountains against King Tedric's wishes, taking with him his wife and daughter, Blysse, and a group of people who would settle Bardenville. King Tedric disowned him for his actions.

Earl Kestrel was hoping to find Prince Barden, or his daughter, who would be about fifteen or sixteen years old. Damien supposed that by finding direct kin of the king, he would be shown favor for his actions.

Damien had been offered the position but declined; instead he would be delivering Cream Delight, the golden horse they had bought in Good Crossing, to Baron Archer. He would train her upon his arrival and oversee Lady Elise's initial riding with the young mare.

He would also be taking along a pale gray stallion for Sapphire Shield, as her previous mount was becoming stiff with age. A noble lady so engaged with the art of war could not ride a horse that could possibly be faulty during a battle.

That was where he was, in Cream Delight's saddle, holding the reins of the gray stallion as they approached the Archer estates. The two horses were snorting, prancing slightly with the anticipation of a warm stable.

When Damien approached the stable, he was met by a stable groom. He handed the reins of the stallion over to the groom, who carefully unburdened the stallion of his tack. Damien accepted help with Cream Delight, the groom helping to rub the sweat out of her coat until it shone like gold. He saw the horses comfortably into their stalls, before he asked to be allowed to freshen up.

He took his packs with him as he was escorted into the Manse, and given accommodations, that had no doubt been prepared for him upon his being hired. Damien changed his clothes into something more distinctively appropriate, following the servant who had been ordered to bring him to Baron Archer.

Baron Archer was a strong man. He was distinctly built designed for the perfect longbow archer. Unlike Earl Kestrel, who was a part of one of the great houses, House Archer was a lower house. They earned their lordship by the first Baron Archer, who proved himself with many great feats during battle, mainly for his archery skills.

As Damien approached, he bowed to Baron Archer. "My Lord," he stated respectfully. The Baron nodded, before speaking. "Damien Carter, I trust your journey was fair."

Damien nodded agreement, "Indeed sir, the roads are pleasant this year."

Baron Archer handed Damien a pouch of token. "This is for my Daughter's horse, and for your travels. How is the mare?"

"Cream Delight travels quite well. She is spirited enough for a noble lady such as your daughter, without being a calm palfrey for a less able rider."

The Baron was pleased with this. "Thank you Damien Carter. Lady Elise will be down to the stable in the morning to become acquainted with Cream Delight."

Damien bowed, before exiting the room.

The next morning, as Damien finished brushing the golden mare, Lady Elise approached Damien, wearing an everyday riding outfit. It was far beyond what a woman of lower class could afford, but modest for a Lady.

"Are you Damien Carter?" Her voice was light, as she spoke, a light smile on her face at the sight of the mare.

"Indeed, my Lady. This is your mount." He bowed politely towards Lady Elise.

"She is beautiful. What is her name?" Elise ran a hand over the mare's smooth coat. Damien noted that the Lady's hair was almost the same golden color as the horse's coat.

"Her name is Cream Delight. I only have to saddle her, and she will be ready for you."

It had been about a week since Damien delivered Cream Delight to the Archers, and he was preparing to head to the Shield Estates to deliver the gray stallion to Lady Sapphire when Lord Jet visited the Archers. Jet Shield was the only son of Melina Shield, three years younger than Lady Sapphire.

It was how Damien found himself escorting the Lord to the estates of his family.

Lady Melina Shield had named each of her five children after a precious gemstone. It was rumored that she would even wait up to a month before naming her children, just to determine the match of gemstones. Lady Melina was also a reputed sorceress, and believed that she controlled her children through the cornet and embedded, corresponding stone that her children never removed.

Lady Melina even went so far with the gemstones that the clothing, armor, even their mounts, corresponded to color. For example, Jet Shield had black hair and dark eyes, but he always rode a black horse, his armor was black and he wore a Jet stone on his cornet. Rumors always hold some faction of the truth.

Damien soon found that this single trip threw all possible conceptions of Jet Shield away. Damien found he was cruel to those who he found beneath him, and a man of many interests, especially in women. Perhaps it was Jet's looks that the ladies allowed themselves to fall for him, but Damien found it startling revolting.

He was not adverse to a toss in the hay with some pretty girl, but he was not the son of a Lord and Lady of a very influential House. Damien supposed that he would have acted more honorable than Jet were he in a similar position.

Heedless to say, Damien was not impressed by the time they reached to the Shield Estates. Upon his arrival, several grooms took the stallion away and almost instantly began dying the poor horse blue. He almost snatched back the reins of the stallion, not wanting to subject the handsome stallion to such treatment. If he were a noble, perhaps he could, but Damien was just delivering the horse, not the horse's owner.

Almost as fast as he arrived, he found, after he had been paid and accommodated with a healthy meal, he was given Sapphire's old horse and pushed out the door. The poor mount was still blue.

That was how he found himself riding a blue horse, known throughout the kingdom as Lady Sapphire's horse. It attracted many unwanted stares and whispers as he traveled back to Eagle's Nest. But along the way, he heard the opinion of many people on the new battle over the heir of King Tedric.

Many people were hoping for Allister Seagleam, the Pledge Child, was going to become the heir. It was clear that many people thought highly of the man, although a national of Bright Bay. He was the nephew of King Tedric. His sister Caryl Eagle had been married to Tavis Seagleam in hope for potential peace between Bright Bay and Hawk Haven.

Others thought that Sapphire Shield had a good healthy hold on the title. She was young enough that she could provide a potential marriage alliance, and the Shields were a strong line. The first Queen of Hawk Haven had been Zorana Shield, who married Clive Elkwood before creating the House Eagle.

The only thing Damien could decide was that whoever won the title of Heir, there were sure to be people who were not going to like the decision.


	4. Chapter 4

13, April, 2010

Two Queens and Dice

**Writer:** Hand Steroids

**Number of Words**: 2,068

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Firekeeper Saga. (Although it would be amazing if I did.) **

**A/N:**The Firekeeper Saga is an amazing series that everyone who enjoys magic, politics and romance along with intelligent animals should read. You can view the books at janelindskold. com where you should look for the first in the series; Through Wolf's Eyes. If you have any questions about some of the Hawk Haven settings please feel free to send a message, and I will do my best to clarify it to you and make my stories better using what you have pointed out.

**Summary:**Although Harry Potter was taken to the Dursleys, he did not stay there. In fact, the Dursleys never even saw the boy. When Harry, now Damien, is raised by a society that treats magic with fearful disdain returns to England, how will the wizarding world take to this new adult Harry?

* * *

Chapter 4.

_"Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along."_

_-Terry Pratchett_

* * *

Damien was in the stables when news of his brother came from West Keep. Although the letter was directed towards assistance, it seemed to inquire into an additional body added to their group. Damien now was prepping his horse for traveling west to West Keep to join his brother.

Although the letter did not willingly give information, it seemed to pose as a curious nature, words implied within their written bounds. The letter was what drove Damien to travel to his brother. Although it was still early in the spring, the roads should not be bad enough to pose dangerous to his horse.

Damien did consider not leaving Eagle's Nest, simply because the stable was loaded with customers. He simply reasoned that Damita and Brock could take up a few chores around the stables to ease the stable hands. But the prospect of discovering what Earl Kestrel's expedition found was full in his mind, not besides the point that finding his way into the graces of the Great Houses could bring more business to his family.

Damien's mare Loraine jittered eagerly beside Damien as he bid his parents farewell. Vernita gave him a bundle of travel food that Cook had prepare, which he tucked into a saddle bag. Damita tapped Brock over the head when he complained about not being able to go along. Colby Carter gave Damien a small bag of travel coin and a finely made long knife.

Damien thanked his father and mother, and said his farewells before mounting and making his way west. Out on the street, he nodded to several people he knew well before exiting the city. He traveled in the company of a trader his father dealt with often, catching up with the man about business before parting ways.

The roads, which had just suffered rain, were bad enough for travel by wagon, but by horse it was just firm enough to avoid having to take detours around every dip in the road. He ended up helping a few people haul their carts out of soft mud, if not just to take pity on the beasts who hauled the carts.

Damien made good time, arriving at West Keep within three days. He had stayed in an inn for the two nights on the road, but managed to find places with familial ties, which eased the price down.

The first thing Damien noted when he approached West Keep was the tenseness of Loraine. It seemed as if some large predator was about, but no signs of the beast were visible. Damien whispered calming words to Loraine and urged her forward.

He was greeted by a scout, who announced himself as Race Forrester, one of those who traveled west with Earl Kestrel. Damien politely returned the courtesy. When Race Forrester caught his name, he examined Damien with a close eye, noting the differences between Derian and Damien.

Race led him to the stables where he took his tack off of Loraine and took his saddle bags up to his quarters after seeing that Loraine was tucked safely within a stall. The room he was given was not large, but private enough for a visitor not under the service of the Kestrel family. He was able to freshen up and change into appropriate attire; he was called upon by a Earl Kestrel.

Damien followed the servant to the ball room, where Derian, Earl Kestrel and two other men. Derian was dancing, or attempting to dance, with a young girl, perhaps around fourteen. Damien bowed as he approached Earl Kestrel. The servant did not leave the room after he delivered Damien to the Earl.

"Good day, Lord Kestrel." Although Norvin Norwood was Earl Kestrel, his appropriate title was Lord, given to him when he passed infancy. Children did not become title holders until they survived their first two years. Earl Kestrel nodded to Damien, before calling out a different dance.

"Damien Carter, I trust your travels were well." Earl Kestrel examined Damien, his hawk-like nose and careful, perceiving eyes inspecting even the slightest expression on him. Damien couldn't help notice the prominent amount of silver amongst the dark black of the Earl's hair.

"The roads were fair, my lord. I stopped to assist some travelers with stuck carts, but nothing more serious than normal traffic." Damien recounted the few days on the road honestly. The Flinn River was thick with the spring thaw, causing, on top of the rain, to cause quite a few soft spots in the roads.

"Good to hear. You may perhaps be wondering why I would have Derian call for you?" Damien nodded acceptance.

"I have had him call upon you because of your grammar and political education. As you well know, I traveled west over the Iron Mountains to search for Prince Barden and his colonists. We found, who I believe to be his daughter. Dancing with Derian is Blysse Norwood, sole survivor of the fire that took the lives of the colonists."

Damien examined the girl with a new eye. Her hair was ratted, but it appeared that someone had attempted to trim it into a manageable form. She had deeply tan skin that was covered in pale scars, some of which must have been fairly painful. She wore a loose dress, without long arms, it seemed that she was irritated by the loose material restricting the movement of her legs. She was also barefoot. What no one could miss was the knife at her hip and the small bag around her neck. The knife was a fine piece of craftsmanship, at least as far as he could tell from this distance. There was a garnet set on the hilt-end of the knife that would throw off throwing aim though.

The Earl began speaking, explaining exactly why Damien was here. "Although Derian has done a fine job with Lady Blysse, her education and speaking skills need to be finely honed, so that she is presentable in court."

Damien turned to the Earl in surprise, taking his eyes off of Lady Blysse. "You wish for me to become her teacher?" Damien thought back to the years he was tutored, about how many of his fellows and those younger had come to him for help with their words and letters.

"Precisely that, in fact, I am offering you a full-pay job should you accept." Earl Kestrel pointedly nodded towards Lady Blysse, who was tripping over her dress. Damien felt pity for the girl. Learning to move in a dress was no easy task. He had once had to wear skirts on a bet for a whole day while doing business at the barn. After managing to tangle himself in the skirts on multiple occasions, he felt a greater appreciation in the skills women had when it came to skirts.

"I intend on accepting your proposal, Lord Kestrel. I must say, so far you have managed a great deal in the short amount of time you have had with the Lady Blysse."

Earl Kestrel nodded agreement. "She seems to have taken rather well to your brother. He is the only one she truly trusts in our expedition. He actually has been the one teaching Lady Blysse these few weeks."

Damien nodded carefully. Derian had always been an honest lad, although when he put his mind to it he was decisively sly. But it did not surprise him that Derian had been teaching the girl. He had a way with explaining things in a certain light. But Derian learned that specific skill from Damien when they were still but young lads.

"Well, we shall introduce you to Lady Blysse." He called for the dancing pair to him. Derian smiled brightly when he caught sight of Damien, but Lady Blysse held her face to guarded wariness. She bowed in the fashion a man would as did Derian.

"Blysse, this is Damien Carter, Derian's brother. He is to be your teacher." Blysse had a look of concentration on her face, as if the words she heard did not form the correct meanings to her. When she understood what was being communicated, with some help from Derian, she changed her attention to Damien. She looked back and forth from Damien to Derian, clearly trying to see familial resemblance.

It was Derian who spoke up first. "Firekeeper, Damien is my older brother. He is a cousin, like a wolf from a different pack but his father originally came from your pack."

Blysse nodded at the explanation. Damien was thinking about the ways she would need to be taught. Clearly she learned by parables to her previous life. But it seemed that she learned things that she felt were necessary.

"Good to meet, Damien." Blysse's speech was choppy, and untrained. It seemed as if she had never spoken before a few weeks ago. Damien figured just as well that teaching her to write would also be a difficult problem.

"A pleasure to meet you also, Lady Blysse," Damien bowed at the waste towards her. There was something in those steely eyes that Damien couldn't help but be wary of. He felt like he was being placed in a rank. Damien hoped he had some semblance of dignity amongst her ranking.

"You dance?" Derian quickly corrected Blysse's grammar, saying "Do you dance?" instead of "You dance?" Blysse sighed, heavily, retorting, "why, when easier?"

"You say things a certain way because that is how it is. You would not want to error in a hunt. Think of it as making sure you make the kill," Derian responded. Blysse narrowed her eyes, and Damien thought she might have growled slightly at Derian but she nodded none the less.

"If you say." Derian nodded with a slight smile on his face. "I do."

Damien couldn't help but smile at the remark. It was almost as if they were home at the Prancing Steed Stables reprimanding Brock of his words and manners. Despite the fine muscle on Blysse, there was but a child's knowledge of civilized humanity in her mind.

"Yes, I do. I taught Derian to dance actually." Blysse turned on him wide-eyed. "Then dance."

Blysse grabbed Damien and pulled him onto the dance floor, eager to begin. Damien gracefully led off, choosing a simpler step to gage her ability. It was perhaps a good thought to choose a simple step, because as much as Blysse was graceful when it came to normal movements, she was rather clumsy, her skirts tying her up and restricting her ability to move gracefully.

"Take smaller steps. It will be easier to maneuver with the skirts. Use the momentum from the material to help pull you along in the dance." Damien explained to her, pausing slightly as she shortened her stride. Although she was not par say graceful, it was better than before.

"What momentum mean?" Blysse asked, her tongue struggling with the foreign word. "It means to have movement, a force against you use."

Damien twirled her slightly, and as she came back to him, he continued his explanation. "When you climb a tree, you push off the branch to get down, correct?" Blysse nodded. "Then when you land, you can either roll with the force of the movement or you can brace yourself for a hard landing."

Blysse nodded reverently. "Like when squirrel jump from tree onto other tree, use branches to make faster."

"Exactly." Damien could tell that she liked this kind of explanation. She seemed to prefer to use wild life to come to terms with human ideals. But when her face lit up after understanding the word, Damien seemed it would be worth teaching her.

"Blysse-" Blysse cut Damien off. "Firekeeper. That is what wolf call me."

Damien stared at her slightly before nodding. "Firekeeper, perhaps you could show me what you know about wood-lore. I am always looking to learn more, and perhaps you will enjoy being the teacher for once instead of the student."

Firekeeper's face lit up in something akin to a mockery. Damien did nothing, because despite his many achievements with horses and grammar and politics, he had almost no experience with wood-lore and he figured that should he be left without supplies, it is always good to be able to use the woods to his benefit, and not to his death.

"I show you. You learn much. But you teach me to dance." So they danced.

* * *

A/N: It seems that I have made a few errors with my information.

New Kelvin is in the north, bordered by the Sword of Kelvin (mountain range) and the Iron Mountains. To the east of the Sword of Kelvin is Waterland. Bordering New Kelvin, the river is not called the Barren River, it is acutually the White Water River.

Hawk Haven has only one port, Port Haven, and the port enters the Barren River which branches off into the Flinn River, where Eagle's Nest is located next to.

Thanks to lovely Microsoft 2007 it unbeknown to me, changed Derian's name. It was Darien in the first three chapters, but the correct spelling is Derian.


	5. Chapter 5

26, April, 2010

Two Queens and Dice

**Writer:** Hand Steroids

**Number of Words**: 1,288

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Firekeeper Saga. (Although it would be amazing if I did.) **

**A/N:**The Firekeeper Saga is an amazing series that everyone who enjoys magic, politics and romance along with intelligent animals should read. You can view the books at janelindskold. com where you should look for the first in the series; Through Wolf's Eyes. If you have any questions about some of the Hawk Haven settings please feel free to send a message, and I will do my best to clarify it to you and make my stories better using what you have pointed out.

**Summary:**Although Harry Potter was taken to the Dursleys, he did not stay there. In fact, the Dursleys never even saw the boy. When Harry, now Damien, is raised by a society that treats magic with fearful disdain returns to England, how will the wizarding world take to this new adult Harry?

* * *

Chapter 5.

_"Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along."_

_-Terry Pratchett_

* * *

Damien scowled as he tied up Firekeeper's laces. How a being so skilled in wood lore and hunting could not even tie a bodice was beside him. Firekeeper could hunt with a knife, out run a horse and scale walls without a worry, but when it came to formal attire and dinner etiquette, she failed miserably. About the only thing she was truly good at for court was dancing, which she seemed to find as one of the only good contributes to society.

Currently Damien was preparing Firekeeper to be presented before King Tedric. Lord Kestrel had sent a message stating to have Lady Blysse attired and appropriate for an audience with the king and queen. Damien snorted at that. Firekeeper would need months, if not years before she would be ready to come before anyone of the higher class. Six weeks was not hardly enough to break a colt to saddle, never the less a wild woman who thought she was a wolf for the past ten to twelve years.

Damien dressed Firekeeper up in a white silk dress with tied with ribbons of House Kestrel. Around her waist was her Fang, the garnet encrusted knife she never parted from. She was also barefoot. It was near impossible to get the wolf-woman into shoes or slippers of any kind. She claims that it made her clumsy, but Damien and Derian thought that she just didn't like not being able to feel the ground beneath her toes.

Blind Seer was also preparing for an audience. He had been given a bath, but his gray fur kept shedding over everything. Blind Seer was Firekeeper's companion, a massive wolf that stood as large as a pony, coming up to about mid-waist. He had a traditional gray coat with a spattering of black and silver, pulling him into a handsome young wolf. He also had sharp blue eyes. Firekeeper had explained his name when she learned enough words to convey what she meant.

Apparently his eyes had not changed from the standard new-born pup blue to a brown hue. Instead they had claimed him blind, not expected to live through the winter. But to the pack's amazement, he was found to be able to see. Thus he was named Blind Seer. He seemed to see more. He could find the slightest tracks left by prey that a normal hunter couldn't find.

Firekeeper had described the difference between those of her pack and the normal wolves that most people came across. Blind Seer as most of the animals across the Iron Mountains, were larger than their counterparts east of the mountain range. They were larger, more intelligent, used language, and could use reason. Firekeeper couldn't understand why the people across the mountains could not grasp the concept of Royal beasts, which she referred to as those like Blind Seer. Damien explained to her that an animal like Blind Seer was near unbelievable, if not for his size, for the way he acted. Most people couldn't fathom the idea of beasts as intelligent as themselves, and it scared them.

Firekeeper laughed at this, Blind Seer also. They seemed to brag about the nature of humans and how stupid it was to fear such a thing. Although Firekeeper's laugh seemed more feral than it should have been; she barred her teeth and her eyes were lit with an inhuman glint. Blind Seer had his lips pulled over his fangs, his mouth open as he panted his laughter.

The grey wolf was probably the reason why the horses on the way from Bardenville were so restless, or so Derian thought. Wolves were a natural predator to creatures such as horses and mules, and even the most level headed horse would shy away at the first notion of a wolf. But surprisingly, the horses settled into a content acceptance, not pleased but not completely adverse to the wolf's presence.

Damien's mare settled quite well to the presence of the massive wolf; the mare even approached the wolf and seemed to have a conversation with the wolf. The wolf and Firekeeper seemed well put off at this, and Damien had the feeling that something was discussed between the horse and the wolves and the wolves did not seem to like it.

Damien played with some pins, arranging them in Firekeeper's hair so that the ratty locks were seemingly acceptable. He had to trim it just to manage something with her hair, for she sheered it short to keep it from her face. When she had discovered hair thongs, she became enthused, tying the abused hair back with the leather strand.

Firekeeper sighed heavily, which to Damien was a clear sign she was tired of the grooming. Blind Seer seemed to laugh at the wolf-woman, which made Firekeeper kick the wolf in the ribs. The wolf growled in response, but settled down to lie far enough away that she could not reach him easily. Derian smiled at the exchange while Damien put the final touches to her dress.

When the servant called for Lady Blysse, Damien turned to Firekeeper and reminded her of her lessons. Things like 'remember to use all you words. You do not want to sound like a sick deer when you are trying to attract a handsome male' or 'don't forget your manners at the table, its impolite to growl at those around you. There will be plenty of food for you to eat.' Derian put his hand on Damien's shoulder before giving reassurances that he would look out for Firekeeper.

Derian was to be attending as Lady Blysse's attendant and minder. He would advise her when she was about to make a fatal error, or help translate her words for her when she could not find the necessary words. Derian was the one person that Firekeeper trusted, and Damien felt she needed the support of a constant figure in the face of the court.

Damien watched as Derian, Firekeeper and Blind Seer left with the servant. Hopefully she would remember everything, or at least as much as she could, that he taught her. Sighing he brushed off his coat and made his way to the gardens, in which one had to travel through to arrive at the stables.

While Damien made his way to the stables, Derian had his hands full with Firekeeper. Derian had driven the carriage, pulled by two matched rose-gray horses to the castle. He was approached by a rider of the King's Own Guard on a flashy Liver Chestnut. Derian figured that the horse was one of the guard's stables or if it was the man's personal mount, Derian decided he should consider going for a soldier if the pay was so good.

The guard ordered them to follow him, and he led them into a walled, private courtyard, where Derian pulled up the team and swung gracefully down from the box. He tossed the reins to a bored-looking guard who looked at Derian in shock and anger, as if not expecting a coachman to be treating him as such. Derian tossed in a few words about Earl Kestrel needing him, and when the Earl called, the guard's eyes widened, shattering the man's trained indifference.

Derian turned away from the guard as Earl Kestrel called for him and helped Firekeeper out of the carriage. She began crouching, her traveling cloak pulled around her face, her nose wrinkled as she took in the unfamiliar scents. Derian had to explain to Firekeeper that there would be time enough to do that later, it wasn't wise to keep the king waiting. As Firekeeper glared at him, Derian sighed, thinking to himself that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! Yes I am on a role! My AP art portfolio is almost complete, so hopefully I will have more time to complete chapters. Thank you my reviewers and my subscribers who continually read my story.


End file.
